rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliations Signal Academy Ruby is a former student of Signal Academy. While at Signal Academy, she was taught how to fight monsters, as well as various other things. Most importantly, she was taught how to wield her HCSS, Crescent Rose, by her uncle Crow, a teacher at Signal. Beacon Academy Ruby is a student at Beacon Academy. RWBY Ruby is the future leader of Team RWBY. Relationships Crescent Rose Crescent Rose is Ruby's weapon of choice. When asked by Yang whether she was happy with Crescent Rose, she responded by saying "of course", but also that she wanted to see new ones, possibly implying her affection towards Crescent Rose is only mild. However Ruby has, on occasion, called it her "sweetheart", suggesting extreme affection and relience on the weapon. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is a fellow schoolmate of Ruby's. Their first acquaintance was on bad terms, with Ruby knocking over Weiss' luggage, leading her to berate Ruby about the importance of the contents of the luggage, further accusing her of being "brain dead" due to her nervous expression after the mention of Dust (although Ruby might have only been embarrassed about her trip). Ruby has since attempted to mend her relationship with Weiss with poor results. It has been shown that she was seriously upset by Weiss's aggressive behavior and by the fact she has made what she has termed "a negative friend". In The First Step, Pt.2, Ruby desperately wants to be teamed up with her sister Yang, but also thinks that either Jaune or Blake would be good partners. However, she is instead partnered with Weiss, much to her disappointment. After Weiss comments on Ruby being slow she surprises her with her speed, stating that later she may want to be her friend before dashing of into the trees leaving Weiss alone. Whether she could hear or not, Weiss called Ruby's name after thinking she was still around and when a Beowulf appears, in which she says her name in fear. Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is a fellow schoolmate of Ruby's. They first met during Weiss' lecture to Ruby, saving Ruby from further embarrassment and revealing Weiss' identity as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She then goes on to criticize the SDC for its bad reputation, much to the frustration of Weiss, who storms off and leaves her luggage behind. Her saving of Ruby, however, was more likely to be a way of getting at Weiss, or the SDC, rather than sympathy for Ruby. This is displayed when Ruby tries to make conversation with her, but Blake has already turned around and is walking away. That same day, at night, Blake is seen reading a book by candlelight, as Ruby is lying down talking with her sister. After Ruby pinpoints Blake, Yang pulls Ruby in an attempt so the latter can try to speak with her. After a failed attempt, Blake says she wanted to be alone because she wanted to read her book, in which sparks Ruby's interest and asks her what the book is about, as which, both engage in a small conversation. Happy on her sister's progress, Yang's hugs Ruby, embarrassing her, leading to a small fight with her. Angry, Weiss appears and tells the two on everyone is trying to sleep. Ruby agrees, much to Weiss's sarcasm. Annoyed at the drama between Yang and Weiss, Blake blows out the candles. Yang Xiao Long Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's older sister and friend. They both attend Beacon Academy. Yang shows high levels of appreciation and affection for Ruby, as seen in the Pilot, about her excitement of Ruby being accepted in Beacon Academy. Ruby also looks up to Yang a lot, as she cites Yang's entry to Beacon as one of her sources of inspiration for joining the school herself. Yang also read Ruby story books when she was younger, and those stories inspired her to become a Huntress. Crow Crow is Ruby's "uncle" and a staff member at Signal Academy. Crow taught Ruby how to wield Crescent Rose among various other things. Ruby mentions to Professor Ozpin that she was "complete garbage" before Crow started training her. Jaune Arc Jaune is a fellow schoolmate and friend of Ruby's. During the Pilot, Jaune is implied to vomit near Ruby due to motion sickness. They formally made acquaintance was when Jaune helped Ruby up from the ground. Glynda Goodwitch Glynda's first appearance was rescuing Ruby from Roman's attack. After a short battle, Ruby, excited about her being a huntress, asks her for her autograph, but she instead lectures her about putting herself and others in danger. However, she is shown to be slightly impressed at Ruby's skill and bravery, going as far as to want to send her home with a "pat on the back". However, this display of affection is short-lived as immediately after, Glynda continues with, "and a slap on the wrist", while hitting the desk in front of Ruby with her wand. Professor Ozpin Being Beacon Academy's headmaster, Ozpin invited Ruby to attend his school after their first encounter shortly after the events of the Dust store robbery. As with Glynda, he is impressed with Ruby's skill, stating that he had "only seen one other Scythe wielder of that skill..." Unnamed Father According to interactions between Ruby and Yang, Ruby does not seem to like it when Yang tries to lecture her, stating that she 'sounds like Dad'. However, she also quotes her father and mother as the ones who taught her to help others. Category:Affiliation pages